The Amazingness of Amazing!
by Mew Mew Orange
Summary: A day in the life of the Smashers. Total crack and some yaoi is added. Read and review at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

Co-written with Kinomoto-san and Mew Mew Orange

MMO-Welcome to our story!!!

Kino-We took turns writing paragraphs of it, and this is the outcome.

MMO- but we only got to see the bottom line of the paragraph above

Kino- Enjoy!

THE AMAZINGNESS

Once upon a time in the SSBM house hold something very very very very very berry cherry happened.

"Marth! Marth! Marth!" yell Roy and Young Link as they ran down the hall.

"What? What? What?!" Marth yelled back seeming very pissed off.

"He! He! He!" the boy yelled together.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!!?" Marth screamed.

Roy and Young Link looked at each other calmly and said at the same time, "Link died."

"What?!"

Zelda and Kirby came from around the corner holding a "dead" Link.

DK just happened to be standing there. "OHMIGAWD!" he screeched in a really girly voice. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LINK?!"

Zelda and Kirby just glanced at each other, ignored him, and then continued to waltz into the kitchen. When they reached it, Peach was there, baking pumpkin and banana cookies. When she saw she "dead" Link, she also screeched loudly and pointed, but, unlike DK, Peach was speechless.

The oven beeped, signifying the complete baking of the cookies. Peach immediately dashed to retrieve them and look away from the filth in her kitchen.

When the stench of cookies reached Nana and Popo's noses in the next room, they couldn't help but come to meet Peach in the kitchen and see what she made.

"Oh my God!" yelled Peach as Nana and Popo entered the kitchen, "You scared me!!"

"How all we did was walk in?" said Nana.

"I don't know? but hey you want a cookie?" Peach held up a tray of what looked like barf or some other yucky stuff.

"I think we'll past?" said Popo and they ran out. As they walked down the hall together Popo said, "Hey when was the last time you got exercise? You look really fat right now."

"Well that wasn't very nice!" said Nana and she ran off.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Falco was trying to re-teach himself how to fly. He figured that, since he was a bird, he should at least know how to hover or something. Unfortunately, in his days at the Smash Mansion, he had lost and forgotten those former skills. Now he dropped like a rock whenever he even tried.

"Okay… Here I GO!" he shouted to the world as he took a bounding leap of the top of the mansion. And, as expected, fell like a rock.

Good thing Bowser was at the bottom to break his fall. Falco fell on top of Bowser's pointy spikes on his shell. HARD. Thankfully, he survived, but Bowser was pretty ticked off.

"WHATWASTHATFOR,YO?!" the koopa directed at the hopeless birdy angrily. He got no response. Because, you see, Falco was unconscious.

Then Ganondorf (Bowser's good friend) came outside. "Hey, I got those streamers you wanted… WOAH! What happened to Falco?" he was surprised to ask, with a hint of worry.

"I, uh…" Bowser nervously responded, inching slowly away.

"What happened?" asked Peach as she and Mr. Game & Watch came in.

"Um…" Said Bowser, "I'm leaving now! Bye!"

"What was that?" asked Peach.

"Beep click boop bop." said Mr. Game & Watch.

"Ok, I get it now." she said, "Hey lets go poke Kirby!"

Mr. Game & Watch agreed, and together they went to Kirby's room. He was currently watching an all-day Captain Planet marathon. "CAAAPTAAAIN PLAAANET!" Kirby cheered in response to the events in the show, raising his hand(?) up to represent a… whatever it is those characters did.

Peach, making a "shush" sign to Mr. Game & Watch, took out her trusty hookshot that she stole from Link. She quickly let it snap her to the ceiling, then lowered herself _just so much_ that she was right above Kirby's head. With a giggle, she poked him in the side. HARD.

Kirby immediately stopped watching his marathon, put on his evil eyes, then slowly turned toward Peach and roared in her face.

"RRAAAAAAWR!!" he screamed ferociously.

"EEEK!" Peach fell from her hookshot.

"OMG NOEZZZZZZZZZ!" yelled Link who randomly came out of nowhere.

"Hey what am I to you!" yelled Zelda.

Peach fell down, down, down into a black abyss and died… Ok well she didn't die and didn't fall that far. Maybe I should have Mr. Game & Watch explain it to you.

"Beep beep boop bop."

Thank you. Now back to Link and Zelda. Zelda was yelling at link for being all noez sadish for Peach and not caring about her so basically she was beating the crap out of him.

"Why don't you like me any more?" she yelled.

"But I do still like you." Link said as best he could due to his bloody nose and swollen cheek, "I just did it at random cause I was bored."

"Oh… Okay!" so arm and arm Zelda and Link walked away all happy floaty like.

"Uh…" Popo said.

"Uhh…."Ganondorf said.

"Uhhh…." Pikachu said.

"Uuuuuhhhhh……" everyone else said.

Then everyone just started confessing their love to eachother. "Mario, I love you!" said Peach. Mario said in his Italian accent something along the lines of, "I know," and the two went to enjoy a happy sunny day spa.

"Samus.. you are the only one for me!" Fox declared to Samus.

"Eew!" she squeaked, backing away from him slowly.

"Marth, I-" Roy began, but was cut off by Jigglypuff.

"Marth, you're so hot! Marry me!" the little ball of fluff sang.

Marth just shrugged and said, "Sure, why not," and walked off with her. Roy was left in the dust.

Soon, everyone was off in some beautiful lovey-dovey paradise enjoying their togetherness. Except for Dr. Mario. He was in love with his medical equipment. Unfortunately, his equipment didn't love him back.

So Dr. Mario devised a plan. If he couldn't have love, then no one should! Everyone's love must be DESTROYED! He cackled evilly and went down to his lab to begin his terror.

But only a minute or so later, he mixed two chemicals together that shouldn't have been mixed together. BOOM! went to chemicals as they exploded.

Then everyone died.

THE END!

Kino: can you tell who wrote what?

MMO: I hope you can cause I don't feel like explaining it right now.

Kino: Well, good luck, readers. If you care to read this, please review!


	2. Mew and Kino strike again

Kino: And so, we became bored after long last, and decided to make a second chapter to our previous installment.

Mew: Yep! Now have fun with our total crack!! LOLZ!

Kino: Okay, that was waaaay too many exclamation marks….

Mew: You can NEVER have to many exclamation points!!

Kino: Oh GAWD. That's… claustrophobic. Sort of. Kind of. …Not really.

ANYWAY, WE DON'T OWN THIS AND STUFF. INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE

Chappie 2

The start of the Brawl Tournament marked many new beginnings for the Smashers. For one, Dr. Mario was gone, so all of the people could sleep at night knowing that there would be no more chemical explosions and/or random declarations of love between a man and his medical equipment.

For two, many new Smashers joined the arena, causing suspicion among the veterans and awkwardness at the dinner table. Of course, everyone who already knew each other could chat easily, but the newbies just sat there with wide-eyed, frightened expressions on their faces, having no idea what they were doing here or how to start conversation with anyone else.

That is, except for Snake. As soon as he entered the building, Bowser slapped him on the shoulder as a friendly gesture, and immediately swept him down to the work-out room along with Ganondorf and Captain Falcon. Of course Snake felt glad to have been accepted so quickly, but he was more than slightly disappointed when his first friend wasn't the gorgeous-looking blonde over in the corner.

Samus, clothed in her Zero Suit, was wondering to herself why she even wore such a form-fitting outfit, anyway.

Just as she started to wonder how she could make her outfit look less… sluttish Pit and Roy walked in.

"I wanna cookie!" Roy said smiling widly at her. She looked at Pit, eyes pleading for an explanation.

"IDK? Wat r u l00kin at?" Pit sad causing her more confusion so she just went to a corner of the room and died.

"WTF?!11!!one!" Pit exclaimed. Roy just shrugged and they walked off to go bug someone else, but before they could ever make a move to leave the room Falco ran in screaming.

"HOLY SHIT!! I JUST FOUND OUT PEACH WANTS TO KILL ME!!" he yelled running in cirles.

"I wanna cookie." Roy said.

Samus who somehow magically can back to life walked over and tripped Falco so he stoped running in circles. "What makes you think Peach wants to kill you?" she asked.

"She has a book in her room called _To Kill a Mockingbird_!! What if it's a torture book for birds!?" he yelled waving his wings franticly.

"….Oh my god, I think you're right!!" Pit exclaimed. Though he wasn't a bird, he felt slightly threatened due to the fact that he had wings.

"Now, now, children," Samus imposed, "let's be reasonable. If Peach was some kind of bird torturer, do you think she would really be romantically involved with someone like Mario?"

Then everyone just stared at her, wondering what the heck Mario had to do with birds. Oh well, they decided, best to leave her alone. So Pit, Falco, and Roy all left Samus behind to spy on Peach.

Whilst meandering through the many hallways of the mansion, they happened to run into Sonic, who seemed to be in a hurry of some sort.

"I wanna cookie." Roy said, to Sonic as he ran by not even stopping to look at them.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND COOKIES TODAY!!" came a voice from behind them. It was Marth and he was in a tutu.

"What's with you and tutus, Marth?" Pit asked as they all laughed.

"What can I say, I have a thing for tutus," Marth said while nodding satisfactorily. Roy proceeded to collapse with a nosebleed.

Falco couldn't stop himself from laughing hysterically, then also collapsed and promptly died from laughing himself out of breath.

…Well, okay, so he didn't die. But he was unconscious.

"OHMIGAWD!" screamed Pit, pointed at Falco on the floor and completely ignoring Roy. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU CHILD-MOLESTER!!"

Ness happened to be nearby and heard this statement, then grew confused. _But Marth doesn't molest me…_he thought.

Marth who could suddenly read minds now, just cause he's cool like that, heard what Ness had just thought and hit him upside with an L plushie that appeared out of pretty much fuckin' nowhere. And in return an angry looking blond girl came out of nowhere and hit him in the head with a wrench (geuss who and you get a cookie!)

The girl left just as soon as she had come and Marth was now unconscious.

"Uhhh…" said the recovered Roy.

"Uhh…." said Pit.

"Uhh….." said Ness from the side of the room, who hadn't left yet even though no one cared that he existed anymore…

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the Mansion, Zelda was attempting the figure out how to read a cookbook. After Peach's total failure with the "cookies" from the last chapter, Zelda had taken up the cooking duties of the house.

And, she could only read Hylian. You know, that language with all the little lines and stuff.

But, for some reason, Lucario knew how to read English, so he decided to help Zelda decipher the directions of how to make delicious hamburgers without the use of a grill.

Just as they successfully blew up the oven _and _microwave Ike came in with a McDonald's happy meal.

"LOL! I got a Marth tiara in my happy meal!" he squealed.

"OH! OH! Put it on!!" Zelda urged. She was always a Marth fan girl on the inside, but gave up when he got stolen by Jigglypuff (who, shortly afterwards, broke up with him because he fell asleep whenever she sang, causing Marth to be like an emotionally unstable teenager and cling onto the nearest person who might comfort him, which happened to be Roy… and thus, a new bond was born, and yadda yadda yadda).

So, anyway, Ike put on the tiara. It complimented his eyes. Zelda melted in a puddle of happy inner fan girl love, only to have Link appear at that precise moment.

"Zelda, why are you a puddle on the floor?" asked Link.

"Cause it's fun." she said, "Now help me up so I can molest you."

He helped her up and she jumped on him as Ike just watched he thought, _Damn that's hot.__I wanna be molested too._

Right after he thought that Pit ran in and jumped on him molesting him. Marth and Roy walked in with Pikachu and died of nosebleeds.

Just then, Roy and Marth thought it would be a good idea to start making out. ((YEAH I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY YAOI SO SHUT UP)) "OOOOHMIGOODNESS!!" screamed the fan girls that randomly appeared.

Pikachu was pretty much a dead piece of yellow right now. Zelda couldn't stop staring (not only was she a Marth fan girl, but she was also a hardcore yaoi fan girl), Link was covering his eyes and GETTING THE HECK OUT OF THERE, and Lucario really didn't care.

The Pokemon Trainer (or PT, as we shall call him, which is much less annoying to type), got pretty pissed at them all for neglecting Pikachu.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!" PT yelled scaring the shit out of all who was in the room (except Marth and Roy who are occupied at the moment.)

"Um sorry dude but no one likes you so leave." Link said.

With that PT turned emo and hung himself in his closet.

Unfortunately, his squirtle wasn't too happy about that. It immediately automatically came out of its poke ball and charged up a strong hydro pump attack.

But JUST THEN, Captain Falcon decided to exit the weights room and come upstairs, carrying his nifty radio with him. The song "I'm Too Sexy" ((Oooh yes I DID go there)) was playing... And Marth felt the sudden urge to act like a model. He flipped his hair in a very sexy manner… giving both Zelda the puddle and Roy nosebleeds, and causing Roy to jump on him and resume the make-out session…

And I'm sure you can imagine what this escalated to.

Squirtle was left behind in the dust. Captain Falcon took no notice of the heavy yaoi going on next to him, and began to do the disco.

"SPONTANEOUS DANCE PARTY!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"W00T!!" they all yelled (except Marth and Roy) and with that the room suddenly had a disco ball and really cool neon lights everywhere and really kick ass techno music.

Pit found some coke and got really high and started shouting random shit.

"I LIEK MUDKIPS," Pit screamed.

"REALLY? OHEMGEE, SO DO I!" Ike shouted back.

"YOUR FACE GOES TO COLLEGE," said Pit.

"I go to college, too!" Ike responded.

"Well I love you all!!" Pit yelled.

Soon they were all high (except Marth and Roy) and then Light killed them all (again we leave Marth and Roy out of this) because he was bored and says video games are a sin in his perfect world but being gay isn't because he and L are gay together everyday so that's ok.

Owari

Kino: PFAAH, we just re-read this… and I must say, it's quite retarded.

Mew: Hell yeah!! YAOI TO THE MAX!! MARTHXROY FOR EVER!! dies of nosebleed

Kino: Dang, it's pretty easy to tell who wrote what… in my opinion, at least.

Mew: now alive again Yeah but who cares. It's funny crack shit. The readers don't care who wrote what.

Kino: We have readers? XD

Mew: LOL good point. Well if we do have readers they don't care so live wid eet.

Kino: I think you just made my IQ drop.

Mew: Wow thanks, I love you too.

Kino: REVIEW AND/OR DIE PLZKTHNXBAI.

Mew: Saiyoonara! X3


	3. Night Gown Games

Mew: WE'RE BACK!!

Kino: So, uhm, Mew Orange and I (Kinomoto-san) are co-writing this together… so don't get confused!

Mew: LOL! Yep! We have WAAAAAAY too much free time! But who cares cause it's fun!

Kino: M'kay… have fun with that.

Mew: So we got bored (again) and made up a really funny scenario about Marth and a night gown so this is slightly a crack fic but slightly not at the same time.

Kino :Disclaimer--We don't own SSB(M/B) or anything like that.

Mew: But we do own the night gowns. (or I do at least)

WARNING YAOI!! (and crack!!)

Of Bets and Night Gowns

One bright and sunny day in the Smash mansion, Lucas and Ness were being stupid again. They continuously got on each other's nerves about who was the better psychic, who had the best outfit, who had more fans, etc., and basically drove everyone else insane.

Captain Falcon and Ganondorf, however, chose to take enjoyment in the situation. "Hey, Ganondorf," C. Falcon said to his big-and-evil buddy, "I've got an idea."

"Yes, Falcon?" Ganondorf replied.

"How about a bet? On who would win in a fight," the racer said.

"Who's fighting who?"

"Lucas vs. Ness of course. If Lucas wins… Marth has to wear this night gown.," C. Falcon finished. And with that he pulled a white and pink lacey-silky night gown (with little roses on it) out of nowhere.

"Okay, and if Ness wins, Roy has to wear this night gown," Ganondorf countered, and he took out a plain green night gown, complete with revealing holes in the front and back and very thin shoulder straps.

Now, in the other corner of the room where Ganondorf and Captain Falcon happened to be in, Roy, Marth, and Link were playing cards on a… card table. They were just far enough away to not care about the two other men's conversation, but close enough to overhear the last part about night gowns.

Roy put down his cards (resulting in Link getting an eyeful of his hand and cheating) and sent a death glare in Ganondorf's direction. "Did I just hear this correctly?" he asked quite loudly. "Why am I suddenly involved in YOUR bet?!"

Marth flushed at the sight of the silky-lacey one, preferring to remain in pajama pants whenever he slept instead of the more feminine night gowns… because he not THAT effeminate, okay?

And Link was confused. "Why do you have Zelda's night gown?" he asked, slowly.

Everyone stared.

"Why do you know what kind of lingerie Zelda wears?" asked C. Falcon, giving him a questioning look.

"Um…I-I uh…." Link turned beat red, then placed down his cards as well and promptly left the room to escape further embarrassment.

"So, do we have a deal?" Ganondorf asked, turning back to Captain Falcon.

The racer grinned evilly and shook his hand. "_Absolutely_ we do."

"BUT I HAVEN'T AGREED TO THIS!!" Roy shouted from the other end of the room. He looked quite angry, but Ganondorf and C. Falcon just ignored him and waltzed out of the room to prepare Ness and Lucas's match.

A few hours later, Marth and Roy were in the kitchen trying to figure out how to solve a Rubix cube, when Ganondorf grabbed Marth by the back of his cape and dragged him out of the room.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Marth yelled after he righted himself.

All he got in reply was something white shoved in his face. "On. Now," came a grunt.

"W-What?" Marth paled a tad. They were actually serious about that stupid bet from earlier?

Captain Falcon strolled in the room, looking quite pleased with himself. "Lucas won!" was all he said, smirking.

Ganondorf was not amused. Well, he was slightly amused that Marth was about to put on a dress, but also terribly pissed that he lost a bet.

Just as Marth was about to shake his head furiously and punch Ganondorf in the face for even SUGGESTING he do something so humiliating, Zelda happened to walk by.

"….What are you doing with Peach's night gown?" she asked slowly.

Everyone stared.

"Why do you know what kind of lingerie Peach wears?" asked C. Falcon, giving her a questioning look.

"Well duh, me and her and Samus had a sleepover a few days ago," Zelda responded. Captain Falcon then passed out from a nosebleed.

"Marth is gonna wear it because I lost a bet." Ganondorf grumbled.

"Oh really?! Marth you _have_ to wear it! It'd look so pretty!" Zelda squealed, as her inner fan girl kicked in, "Hold on, I'm gonna get my camera!"

"Wait don't--" Marth started, but before he could finish Zelda ran out of the room, squeaking happily.

"…Shit."

"Well, looks like you have to put it on _now_," Captain Falcon sneered (because he had recovered from his nosebleed, you see), and he pushed Marth into the nearest bathroom to change clothes. He also added that he would personally shove it on himself if Marth took longer than five minutes, or came out without having changed.

"…Double shit," Marth said in defeat. So he just threw away his pride and dignity and changed into the oh-so-pretty night gown. It accented his hips.

He sighed and looked in the mirror. Well, it wasn't horrible. It was very form fitting and he _did_ look even sexier in it than in his normal PJs, so sighing one last time he stepped out of the bathroom.

There was a flash and he was temporarily blinded (and almost deafened) as Zelda took his picture, squealing loudly. "Oh my GOD, that's soo CUTE!!"

Roy poked his head in the room to see what had happened to his friend, and almost had a nosebleed at what he saw. Instead of the once slightly-masculine Marth that was dragged out by Ganondorf, his eyes met with a quite sexy-looking cross dresser who appeared to have no shame.

"HOLY CRAP I TOTALLY LOVE YOU!" Roy screamed out of nowhere.

Everyone stared. Again. (Ganondorf was getting quite tired of staring)

Zelda paused her picture-taking for a moment to stare at Roy, but then smiled as her fan girl mind formulated a plan.

"Hey Roy, I heard the carpet in your bedroom is disgusting!" she said randomly. Actually, it was. It was covered in mold and spilled soda and other nasty things. "How about you room up with Marth tonight while we get that fixed?"

"But I like my room just how it--" Roy started, but then he stopped, finally catching on to Zelda's hint. "I mean, okay! Works for me!"

Marth couldn't be more humiliated. Ganondorf couldn't stop staring. What the heck where those two even talking about, anyway? Poor, poor Ganondorf was just too slow, and didn't know a thing or two about yaoi.

"Well, okay, whatever…" Marth agreed reluctantly.

After being threatened again by Captain Falcon ("If you take off that night gown before tomorrow morning, I will personally let Bowser kill you.") and breaking up the crowd of people that had suddenly appeared to laugh at him, Marth dragged Roy off to his room so they could sleep (wink wink).,

Right as Marth shoved Roy into the room (he was slightly angry after Wario's offending comments) and shut the door behind him, Roy could no longer hold back and immediately leapt on Marth, proceeding to then make out with him.

Marth, however, did not enjoy being jumped on and made out with against his will so he shoved Roy off. "Dude, what the hell?!"

"Sorry." Roy looked at his feet and blushed.

"It's okay, I know I'm irresistible, just no more kissing." Marth scolded.

"But why not?" Roy whined.

"Because I say so."

"Okay…" Roy said reluctantly.

And the rest of the night went as such:

Roy noticed he had forgotten his pajamas and tried to get them from his room, but found that Zelda wasn't kidding about cleaning his room so opted for just going to bed in his boxers. The only bad thing was he was now acting way to sexy for his own good and it didn't help matters that he was shirtless.

"Roy, you need to put a shirt on." Marth said trying to keep from stuttering and feeling his face turn red.

"Pfft, who needs to wear shirts?" Roy responded, stretching out on the floor.

…Wait, the floor? "NO NO NO, you will NOT be sleeping on the floor," Marth commanded.

"Well were am I supposed to sleep?" Roy said, glaring at the older boy.

Good question. If Marth said, "Well with me, of course," then that would make it obvious that he thought Roy looked yummy, but if he said something along the lines of, "Pull up a futon," then that would save his pride for further damage. So of course that's what he said.

"Alright," Roy internally cursed himself, _"Damn I thought the whole sexy and shirtless thing would work!"_

Roy pouted and Marth suddenly found himself unable to hold back anymore.

"SCREW IT! You're sleeping with me!" Marth yelled as he jumped on top of Roy and proceeded to make out with him.

In the meantime, everyone else in the house happened to hear that last, rather loud, statement, and grew quite confused. Except for Zelda, who spazzed like the yaoi fan girl she is.

Roy and Marth rolled on the ground making out as Roy did the can-can in his head. Marth then suddenly got off Roy, picked him up and put him on the bed.

"You know, I'm totally gonna rape you now." Roy said, smirking up at him.

"You can't rape the willing."

The next day Marth got beaten up by Bowser but he knew it was okay because Roy would kiss his boo-boos to make him feel better. (wink-wink)

Owari!!

Mew: LAWL! YAY FOR CRACK!!

Kino: …

Mew: I'm so glad you're a grammar Nazi or else this fic would have sucked!

Kino: …It still does.

Mew: Yeah it kinda does…

Kino: Anyway, if anyone really cares, we'd appreciate reviews and all that jazz.

Mew: Flames will be used to bake cookies for Roy.


End file.
